project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nice to Meet You, Mr. Earthling
Nice to Meet You, Mr. Earthling (はじめまして地球人さん Hajimemashite Chikyuujin-san) è una canzone di Hatsune Miku e la canzone tema principale di Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX scritto e prodotto da Pinocchio P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando i primi 45 canzoni del gioco. Informazioni La voce di Miku sono leggermente diverse nella versione Mirai e la versione Arcade Future Tone. Inoltre, durante il coro finale per la canzone, immagini per le impostazioni delle altre canzoni in Mirai appaiono sullo sfondo. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"The opening theme written by PinocchioP. While the lyrics might seem a little nonsensical, it's a perfect song for the first Project Mirai game to release worldwide. It's matched with a bright and upbeat video!"'' Liriche Giapponese=名前も顔も知らない 君に会いに行く 優しい人なのかな 既にサイボーグかな 天文学的確率 無駄遣いしながら くだらない馬鹿話したいな 月に監視されて 踊ろうよ 朝日に煙る ラーメン食べたいよ 未来で一緒に そう 愛を歌い 愛を疑う めんどくさい生物に ささやかな日常のぬくもりを 少し期待しながら ああ 天国と地獄の中間点 君がいた はじめまして地球人さん まだ 撃たないでね はじめまして地球人さん 聞こえますか？ねえ 息をしたり 引き取ったり 枝分かれのルート 好かれたり 嫌われたり 雲を掴む思考 ボディランゲージじゃ足りないし テレパシーは もう使えない 虫の居所はいかがでしょうか 涙でたぷたぷの海で 泳ごうよ ヘタクソな歌 もっと聴かせてよ 胸打つ ひっそり そう 共感したり 幻滅されたり 壊れやすい生物に 忘れかけていた コメディを 発見して 笑いながら ああ 現実と理想の中間点 君がいた はじめまして地球人さん すぐ いかないでね はじめまして地球人さん また明日 言葉の意味通じてますか？ 誤解を生み出していますか？ ああ 正解 不正解 言えるかい そう 夢をみたり 諦めたり 愛を歌い 愛を疑う めんどくさい生物に ささやかな日常のぬくもりを 少し期待しながら ああ 天国と地獄の中間点 君がいた はじめまして地球人さん まだ 撃たないでね はじめまして地球人さん これからもよろしくね いえい|-|Romaji=namae mo kao mo shiranai kimi ni ai ni yuku yasashii hito na no ka na sude ni CYBORG ka na tenmongakuteki kakuritsu mudazukai shinagara kudaranai bakabanashi shitai na tsuki ni kanshi sarete odorou yo asahi ni kemuru RAMEN tabetai yo mirai de issho ni sou ai o utai ai o utagau mendokusai seibutsu ni sasayaka na nichijou no nukumori o sukoshi kitai shinagara aah tengoku to jigoku no chuukanten kimi ga ita hajimemashite chikyuujin-san mada utanaide ne hajimemashite chikyuujin-san kikoemasu ka? nee iki o shitari hikitottari edawakare no ROOT sukaretari kirawaretari kumo o tsukamu shikou BODY LANGUAGE ja tarinai shi TELEPATHY wa mou tsukaenai mushi no idokoro wa ikaga deshou ka namida de taputapu no umi de oyogou yo hetakuso na uta motto kikasete yo mune utsu hissori sou kyoukan shitari genmetsu saretari kowareyasui seibutsu ni wasurekaketeita COMEDY o hakken shite warainagara aah genjitsu to risou no chuukanten kimi ga ita hajimemashite chikyuujin-san sugu ikanaide ne hajimemashite chikyuujin-san mata ashita kotoba no imi tsuujitemasu ka? gokai o umidashiteimasu ka? aah seikai fuseikai ieru kai sou yume o mitari akirametari ai o utai ai o utagau mendokusai seibutsu ni sasayakana nichijou no nukumori o sukoshi kitai shinagara aah tengoku to jigoku no chuukanten kimi ga ita hajimemashite chikyuujin-san mada utanaide ne hajimemashite chikyuujin-san kore kara mo yoroshiku ne Yay!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' I go to see you though I don't know neither the name nor face Are you kind? Became a cyborg already? Even I waste the astronomical probability, I want to chat with you Shall we dance under the moon Someday I wanna eat Ramen with you under the morning sun Yes, they sing the love, and doubt the love, they're annoying organisms I am a little excited to feel their slight warmth Yeah, Between the heaven and hell, you were there Nice to meet you, Mr.Earthling Don't shoot me yet! Nice to meet you, Mr.Earthling Can you hear me? hey I could go through or turn back, this is a tough road Be liked or hated by you? I don't know at all My body language is not enough, I don't have telepathy in here Do you feel good or bad? Let's swim in the sea filled with your tears Let me hear more of your bad songs, actually I am always impressed with it Yes, they commune, and become disappointed together, they're fragile organisms I had started to forget the smile But now I can laugh at your joke Yeah, Between the reality and the ideal, you were there Nice to meet you, Mr.Earthling Don't go yet Nice to meet you, Mr.Earthling See you tomorrow Do you understand what I mean? Caused any misunderstandings? Ahh! Correct? Incorrect? Tell me, please They dream, and give up... They sing the love, and doubt the love, they're annoying organisms I am a little excited to feel their slight warmth Yeah, Between the heaven and hell, you were there Nice to meet you, Mr.Earthling Don't shoot me yet! Nice to meet you, Mr.Earthling Keep in touch! Yeah! Video Project mirai deluxe - nice to meet you, mr.earthling (はじめまして地球人さん) pv|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX 【初音ミク】はじめまして地球人さん【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2015